casualtyfandomcom-20200215-history
A Child's Heart - Part Two
"A Child's Heart - Part Two" is the 963rd episode of Casualty and the second episode of the 30th series. It was preceded by "A Child's Heart - Part One" and followed by "Objectum Sexual". This episode's opening sequence is different from the others in series 30, as it used a combination of the original 1986 opening with scenes from the previous episode. This was likely due to the fact Charlie's life is on the line in this episode, and it's symbolised by his flashbacks within the episode and in the opening credits. The series premiere two-parter featured all of the main cast members, a rare occurrence. The script revealed that the events of the episode took place between 00:01 and 06:33; this would have been the morning of 24 August as events of the wedding took place on the 23rd. Synopsis Charlie goes back into VF. Rita wants to give up but Connie isn't having it. They manage to get him back in a rhythm but he's not out of the woods. He needs to go up to the cath lab but a mother and baby take priority. Lofty tries to hurry them along but Robyn tells him straight that they can't go any faster. Rita is ready to give up on Charlie again but Connie just won't give up. After Connie gives Charlie an injection it seems like he opens his eyes as Lofty reassures him. Charlie is awake as Lofty takes him off to the cath lab. Lofty looks happy as he takes Charlie some fruit onto a ward, indicating that Charlie is at least Stable. Rita goes to see Charlie and everyone soon follows. Duffy goes to see Charlie on the ward and when Gary is in the bed next to him and starts to cry because Roxy is gone he gets out of bed and hands the fruit out between Gary and Jackson. Max take Louis up to see Charlie. Lisa has a go at Dylan when he becomes a bit too brutal with an expecting mother. Ethan manages to get them to agree to an x-ray where Dylan failed. Dylan wants to take her up to the cath lab but Connie needs to take Charlie up there. But they have to prioritize the mother and baby, even if the staff don't agree. Louise talks over going back to nursing with Duffy. When not everything is going well for Dylan when the Cath lab has to delay Charlie. He is certain that it will have killed Charlie and been his fault. The mother and baby came out fine in the end. Jackson is scared that the gang are going to come after him and his grandmother tries to ring his gang but Jacob catches him out. Roxy manages to get into the hospital but when she sees Jackson she runs out and starts to play with a lighter that sets off the alarm. Jacob manages to find Roxy and when she pulls the knife out he manages to get the knife of her. One of the gang stabs another boy called OJ and when they bring him the rival gang is in the hospital. When Honey tells Jacob that she knows the second stab victim Gary, Jacob tries to get her talk without success. She runs off and OJ stabs her too. When he runs for it Big Mac catches him and he is arrested. Jacob, Cal and Robyn find her and Jacob tries to treat her but when Connie takes over it seems like he feels he has failed. Gary is going to be fine, but Roxy isn't going to survive, Connie is in denial and Rita makes her stop in the end. Connie finds it hard as the victim was barely older than Grace. Jackson has been operated on but is sound as though he is going to be brain damaged. When the fire alarm goes of Zoe tries to insist on staying in resus with Charlie but Connie insists she goes. Lily treats Zoe and tries to help her with Max but Zoe isn't sure about her advice. Dylan goes to see Zoe and admits that he needs for the OCD but promptly leaves. Max can't help but feel betrayed by Zoe and when the fire alarm went off he couldn't be bothered to go outside. But when he goes out to see her they end up kissing. Max goes outside and sees Louis in the car park he doesn't seem to happy at first but later seems him take Louis up to see Charlie. Category:Two-part episodes